hospitalmanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Hospital Management Wiki
Welcome to the Hospital Management Wiki Hospital Management Wiki is a resource for anyone with managerial responsibilities in a hospital, and for those studying hospital administration or related disciplines. It is collaborative: anyone can jump in to add articles or edit and improve other peoples' work. Whether you're a student, a health professional or an administrator you have something useful to contribute. As well as articles use the wiki to tell others about situations you've faced and learned from and research projects you've conducted. Each country is unique in its social situation, culture, healthcare systems, and legal and regulatory frameworks so why not add some material specific to where you live. News * Need lots of Content and Editing: join in and help! Hospital Management There are lots of reasons why hospitals are special places to work, but managing them can be extremely challenging. Which is why we think there is a need for ideas and resources that can be constantly added to, updated and improved upon - and how better to do this than through the wonderful wiki technology! Added to the complexities of running even the smallest hospital are the variations from country to country. A doctor's acquired knowledge and skills will be broadly similar and valuable wherever they are working - human beings don't differ much around the world. However administrators work under different financial, legal and regulatory systems. Different countries have different approaches to healthcare, from the highly privatised (for example India) to the social welfare models of many European countries: this too will have implications for managing hospitals. This wiki will allow you to develop your own country specific pages and forums, while benefiting from the generic wisdom of the common pages. Contents Why Hospital Management Is Different Patient Care Support Services Management Functions Research Articles Case Studies Regional Pages Calling Evil Administrators Hospital Administrators are almost always the evil, uncaring types in hospital drama series, more concerned with budgets than babies, happier to talk about cost saving than life saving. But in most parts of the world the people who manage hospitals are still largely the same as the people who deliver the healthcare - doctors and nurses. So this is not just for people who consider themselves primarily "managers" but also (and perhaps especially) for all those who would really rather be with patients in the clinic or ward, but have been given management responsibilities "because someone has to do it, and you're the best/only person for the job". This wiki is also for anyone studying hospital administration or wanting to move into this field. It's often a struggle to find good materials: either you have to read a general management/finance/marketing textbook that neglects the special concerns of service industries, or you find yourself with a "hospital management in one volume" text that manages to cover hospital finance in four pages and hospital informations services in two. Here all the materials will have hospitals and health care as the central focus. All the examples and case studies will be directly relevant to this sector. And students, please add your own material - we rely on you! Case studies and examples of situations you've been through can be an excellent tool for others to learn - otherwise management can be so theoretical and detached from real life that it has little relevance to people on the cutting edge. Finally we welcome brief accounts of research projects that you have done (relating to management, not the efficacy of drug A over B). These don't need to be extremely rigorous, replicable or publishable, just studies that you think others can learn from - either from the methodology or from the results. Please be responsible: by all means mention the names of hospitals, but this site is not for advertising nor for criticising others. Category:Browse